


Welcome to Boston

by Dr_Queenie30



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Begging, Blowjobs, Boston, F/F, F/M, Fingering, Multi, Smut, chris evans - Freeform, dom reader, public cumming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Queenie30/pseuds/Dr_Queenie30
Summary: Y/N comes to Boston and spends time with her favorite call girl. She finds out the Chris Evans uses the same escort.
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor)/Original Female Character(s), Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader, Chris Evans/Reader/Original Female Character, Reader/Original Female Character - Relationship
Kudos: 22





	1. Landing in Boston

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story. Please let me know what you think. Possibility for a sequel. Also this is purely fiction. I have no knowledge of Chris Evans using an escort service.

Wheels just touched down in Boston. “I can’t wait to get out of this death trap”, you thought. Sure flying private was nice, but being stuck in a tin can with wings was not ideal. You preferred to be in control, which involved being on solid ground. You enjoyed the luxuries in life, being a multibillionaire allowed you to have your own jet, yacht, stay in the best hotels, enjoy the best food, and have multiple homes all over the world. However it could also get lonely. Which is how you developed a bad habit of paying for the best companionship in your favorite city. 

You were a regular client for Juliet. You always told her boss Vivian when you were coming to town. Vivian made sure that Juliets schedule was clear for you. Juliet told you how much she enjoyed your outings in the city, the shopping trips, the salon visits. You basically paid thousands of dollars for a friendship…. with benefits. 

Stepping off your jet into the warm Boston air was a refreshing feeling. Your car was waiting for you to take you to the Boston Harbor Hotel. Opening the back door you are greeted by that beautiful smile that you never get tired of seeing. Juliet steps out to give you a proper welcome. She throws her arms around your neck and you lean down to give her a kiss. The softness of her lips had you gripping her hips just a little tighter. You deepen the kiss by thrusting your tongue past her parted lips, she moans at the taste of you. You back her up to the open car and climb in without breaking the kiss. With your driver loading your bags in the trunk and closing your door, you get in a more comfortable position. With Juliet flat on her back and you situated between her legs, she wraps her arms around you. Her arms slipping under your shirt you break the kiss to rip it off. As you take your time to admire her laying underneath you, she takes this time to trace her hands up your sides. Her fingertips ever so light on your skin causing a shiver the make it’s way up your spine. When she reaches your bra she makes eye contact with you, silently asking your permission. You give her a nod and she undoes the front clasp. Your breasts free and nipples hardening with the cars air conditioning causing you to let out a small moan. Leaning back down to lock lips again this time more heated, more aggressive. You reach down wrapping Juliets legs around your hips, her tight dress bunching at her waist. You run your hand up her thighs and freeze when you reach her hips. Pulling your lips away you look down to where your bodies are pressed together. “My sweet Juliet, have you been waiting for me with this pretty pussy uncovered?” you asked. With a smirk on her face, Juliet answered you “I wanted to be ready for you Y/N, I didn’t want anything in the way” You trace your hand down her side while keeping eye contact. “In the way of what?” She knew you were teasing her, she knew that you liked being in control. “In the way of your hands on me, your fingers touching me, your lips tasting me. Please Y/N.” You loved when she begged. Your fingers reached between her legs, just brushing over her lips making her hips jump for more contact. You place your left hand on her waist to hold her down. A smile gracing your lips “Someone is eager”. You capture her lips again moving your hand where she wants it the most, dragging your finger through her slit you can feel how wet she is. You move your lips to her neck nipping at her skin licking at the bites you leave in your path. Your fingers working her slick to cover her pussy being sure not to touch her clit just yet. Juliets moaning has caused you to feel your own wetness between your legs. One finger dives in, followed by another. Pumping them in and out of her. The sound of your soaked fingers pounding into her has you grinding your hips on the seat looking for any kind of friction. Adding a third finger you are stroking her g-spot. Hitting perfectly each time. Your left hand leaving her waist, finding it way into her luscious hair. Her hips coming up to meet you at each thrust of your fingers. The obscenities that she is mewling causing you to work harder and faster to bring her to the edge. You move down the seat, your face now in line with the most beautiful view in the city. You feel her pussy begin to clench your fingers. Latching your mouth on her clit you begin sucking and licking. Flicking her with your tongue. Her hands fly to your hair, she is screaming her release, her legs tightening around your shoulders. You slow your hand, working her through her high, lapping up all of her juices. You make your way back up her body, kissing every inch you can reach on the way. You slowly remove your fingers from her, bringing them up. She catches your wrist and sucks them clean. 

The car comes to a stop and you both re-dress and right yourselves in the back seat. You share one more kiss before climbing out of the car. The Boston Harbor Hotel is your favorite place to stay while in Boston. You have thought many times of getting a brownstone to call your own, but you have not found the perfect one yet. Once you check in and your bags are taken to the penthouse suite, you get cleaned up and decide to take a walk to find a spot for lunch. Walking hand in hand with Juliet you make small talk and discuss your plans for the week that you are in town. You find a small bar and grill and venture inside for a meal. Juliet goes to a round booth in the back corner while you step to the bar to get some drinks. You are waiting for the bartender to finish up with the drink that you ordered. You glance back at your booth to see that Juliet is chatting with man that she seems to know. Walking back to the table carrying your drinks, you hear Juliet tell the man that her schedule is full for the week. You smile sweetly at the man and introduce yourself. “Nice to meet you Y/N, I’m Chris” he says back. “Would you like to join us?” You ask him. Chris agrees and takes a seat on the other side of The booth so Juliet is in the middle. “So, Chris, how do you know Juliet?” Juliet almost chokes on her drink while Chris looks down and blushes a little shade of pink. Chris takes a moment to think of an answer “We are old friends?” Chris says with his voice higher at the end. “Are you asking me Chris? You don’t seem sure” you say with a smirk. Chris repeats himself more confidently this time. Daring to ask you the same question “Y/N how do you know Juliet?” Without breaking eye contact you answer immediately “Whenever I am in town, I fuck her brains out” You see Chris swallow hard. Watching his Adam’s apple bob up and down as he does. “We have a little agreement” you add. Chris smiles, knowing now that you know he too has agreements with her sometimes. You lean into Juliet and whisper to her “I want you to show Chris how welcome he is at this table” Juliet grins and immediately gets to work. She places her hand on his thigh and you can see his eyes widen at the touch but he does not stop her. With your eyes locked with his you bite your bottom lip, tongue trace over it as you let go. You can see just enough of his lap if you lean back into the booth. You glance down to see the outline of his hardening cock pressing against his jeans. Juliet is working her hand over his bulge while his eyes never leave your face. You run your hand down the front of your body, Chris watching your every move. When Juliet works open the button of his jeans his lips part open, tongue coming out to wet them. Your eyes close momentarily with a look of bliss on your face. Chris looks down in your lap to see that you have a hand in the front of your pants. He can see the movement of your wrist and his hips jump up from the seat. Juliet quickens her speed, she gathers precum from his tip to help with the job. You lock your gaze with his again as you take Juliets face with your other hand, turning her to face you. Crashing your lips onto hers without break eye contact with Chris sets him over the edge. He jerks a few times in his seat with the perfect O face. Trying not to draw attention to himself. Juliet removes her hand, you grab her wrist bringing it to your mouth to lick his cum off. Chris is stunned by what just happened. He has two beautiful women staring at him, in a full restaurant, with a mess in his pants. The waiter bring the check and you grab it before Chris can. Paying the bill and leaving a generous tip, you grab Juliets hand and walk out. Chris looks down at the table and notices a napkin with writing on it.  
“Boston Harbor Hotel. Penthouse. Can’t wait for more ;)”


	2. Penthouse visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris visits the reader in her penthouse but gets more than he bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters are short because writing is hard.  
> Juliet is mentioned but not involved.  
> Just smut with Chris and Y/N.

A knock on your door causes you to pause the movie playing. Juliet lifts her head from your lap as you stand to answer the door. After turning the handle you are greeted with a fuming Chris Evans. He brushes past you entering the penthouse. “Please, do come in” you say with a roll of your eyes and a smirk on your face. “You left me sitting in a restaurant, with a mess in my pants and no excuse to give to those staring at me as I walked out with a napkin tucked in the front of my belt!”  
Chris shouted while pacing the floor. You had to stifle a laugh once you noticed he was still wearing said napkin. Looking up at the wide eyed expression on his face, you could not hold it in anymore. You burst out laughing bent over holding your stomach. Chris looked offended at your reaction so you did your best to calm yourself. Once you had your composure back, you slowly walked over to him placing your hands on his shoulders. “I’m sorry” you said to him while holding eye contact. He knew that you meant it and relaxed a bit. Sliding your hands down his chest settling them on his taut stomach you say to him in a sweet voice “Why don’t I help you get all cleaned up?” The corners of his mouth turned up into a small smile. With a nod of his head you pointed him to the bathroom and told him to get undressed. When Juliet walked over to you, you handed her a credit card “Go buy Chris a new outfit and stop at our favorite store and get an assortment of toys for us. Tonight is going to be fun.” With her out the door you head to the bathroom. Chris is standing there as naked as the day he was born waiting for further instruction. You were right, this was going to be fun. 

Stepping around Chris you turn on the water. Coming back to stand in front of him admiring the view before you, you pull your hair back into a high bun. Slowly beginning to undress yourself you make sure to put on a show. Chris’ eyes are all over you. You can see that his dick is hard and red already leaking precum. The sight is making your mouth water you want to taste him and that is just what you do. With the last piece of your clothing now joining his on the floor you drop to your knees making his jaw drop open. With a gentle grip you take his length into your hand and hold him at the base. Placing kisses on him while avoiding his tip bringing out the quietest of moans from him. “He is going to have to be louder than that”. You thought. You lick a long strip on the underside of his cock all the way to the tip where you take him into your mouth. Relaxing your jaw you push him down your throat your nose pressing into the hair at his base. His hands come to rest in your hair. Not a guiding you but just holding on for dear life. You begin to bob your head pulling louder moans from him as his hips fight to thrust forward but he controls them. Taking a hold of his balls massaging them in your hand and beginning to hum causes him to shout with pleasure. His moves one hand to the counter to help hold his balance. Chris begins rambling, yelling out all of his thoughts “YES … YES … FUCK SO GOOD JUST LIKE THAT BABY TAKING ME SO GOOD YOUR LIPS WRAPPED AROUND ME SUCKING MY COCK OH GOD FUCK FUCK FUCK .. CLOSE .. GONNA .. PLEASE” Well if that doesn’t make me wet I don’t know what will. Note to self “make him beg more later” With a hard swallow and a thrust of his hips his hot cum is shooting down your throat. You slow your movements pulling every last drop from him making sure not to waste any of it. You stand yourself up as he leans into you resting his head on your shoulder and his arms locking around your waist pressing you both together trying to catch his breath. You rub his back and run your fingers through his hair humming your favorite song to calm his breathing. “Let’s get you cleaned up and into bed” he nods his head at your suggestion. You both step into the shower where you take your time lathering up his body taking extra care to remove the mess from earlier while being gentle with his still sensitive member. You rinse of the suds and turn off the water. Stepping out of the shower to grab a couple towels you wrap one around him drying each of his limbs his chest and back taking a moment to dry yourself as well. 

With the towels now on the floor you grab his hand leading him into the bedroom climbing under the sheets he rests his head on your chest wrapping his arms and legs around you. Running your fingers through his hair again until his breathing slows. “He will need his rest. We both will.” You thought. Closing your eyes you drift into a pleasant slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments.  
> Good, bad, advice. Anything really. I’ll take it.


	3. Wake up call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Reader wake up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut. That is all. Just smut. Chris Evans and reader smut.

You awaken to find Chris now behind you with his arm wrapped around your waist. You can feel his length pressed against your back, with a wiggle of your hips you feel his breathing pick up and his arm gripping you tighter. Chris ghosts his lips on the back of your neck while letting his hand wander across your body, taking his time to feel the softness of your skin, the dip of your collar bone, the peak of your nipples. His exploration is sending a flood of heat to your core. You try to roll over and face him but Chris holds you still. His hand now dipping between your legs gathering your wetness and spreading it over you. With the palm of his hand cupping your mound, Chris sinks a finger into your pussy feeling the velvet of your walls slick with excitement pumping in and out of you he adds a second finger curling them to reach you g spot. You reach a hand back latching into his hair feeling his hips grinding against you. You are close to your release but Chris pulls his hand away, bringing it to your face you open your lips ready to taste yourself but Chris takes them for himself instead sucking his fingers clean.  
With his hand on your hip Chris flips you on your back, pushing open your legs he spreads you out in front of him your wetness gleaming in the morning sun. Chris takes a hold of his cock tapping your clit with it causing your hips to jump. Leaning forward Chris sinks his length into your waiting pussy. Once his hips come to connect with yours he does not wait for you to adjust. Starting a brutal pace Chris is pounding into you, he grips your ankles hooking them over his shoulders. The sounds of skin smacking together and your wetness spreading across both of you is broken up by the moans that neither of you can hold back. Chris reaches a hand down, his thumb coming in contact with your clit rubbing viciously pushing you over the edge with a shout both hands gripping your hips, Chris continues his assault on your pussy lifting your hips off the bed he is hitting the perfect spot with every thrust. You look at your stomach noticing the bulge of his cock moving within you. The visual of it pushes you to your second orgasm, clenching your walls around him pulls him with you. His hot spurts of cum coating your walls milking him for everything he has. Both moaning while Chris slowly works you both through your bliss.   
Coming to a stop shifting your legs so he can roll you both to your sides without pulling out. Chris holds you tight to him softening inside you, your mixed cum dripping out of you.  
Looking into his eyes you both lean in to share your first kiss with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Possibility for a sequel if requested.  
> Please let me know what you think.


End file.
